Demigods at Goode High School
by Iamannabeth
Summary: First Fanfic. Very cliché. But worth reading. Annabeth joins Goode High and is soon joined by unexpected others.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok I know that this is super super cliche but it's my first fanfiction so bare with me here. Thanks. Here we go! Oh FYI this takes place after the Trials of Apollo and the Blood of Olympus and all that jazz. And Magnus Chase might be incorporated into this to. Not sure yet though. Now let's go!**

 **Annabeth's PoV**

 _BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!_

I jump out of bed turned of my alarm. Grabbed my grey shirt with a shiny grey owl, black jeans, sea green converse (yes like Percy's eyes), and my owl necklace that Percy gave me. My name is Annabeth Chase and it's the first day of senior year at my new school Goode High. Yes, I know that's the school that Percy goes to. But that's the point. My dad let me move to NYC to be closer to camp, Olympus, and yes of course Percy. As I finished getting ready for school it was 7:15 and school started at 8 but I wanted to get there earlier so I started to walk to school. It's only about a 20 minute walk from my hotel.

When I get to school there are some people already there. I walk through the hall to the office. All of the people are staring at me. Like have you never had a new girl before? I get to the office, there is a lady at the desk.

"Hello, I'm Annabeth Chase. I'm new here."

"Yes, of course. Here is your schedule, map of the school, locker number and combination, and details about the school. Anna should be here in a second. She will be your guide for the day."

"Thank you."

A few minutes later a girl I'm guessing Anna came in. She had dark skin, straight brown hair with always changing eyes.

"Hi! I'm Anna. You must be Annabeth. I will be your guide for the day."

"Yes I am Annabeth. Nice to meet you."

"Let's go we have about 10 minutes until Homeroom."

We walked out of the office and down the hall. Now there were a lot more people in the hall. But I still didn't see Percy. Weird.

"I hope you don't mind stopping at my locker for a sec. I need to grab a book."

"No problem. What book?"

"It's called Passenger. It's like a time-travel adventure type thing."

"Oh I've read that! It's really good."

We stopped her locker. She got her book and we went to my locker. I opened it and put my backpack in, got the things I need, and put everything else in the space above my backpack. When we got there everyone went silent again. I turned around to see what was happening. At the end of the hall was a pack of cheerleaders. In the middle was the head of the pack. I'm guessing.

"Who's the one in the middle?" I ask Anna.

"Oh that's Abbey Green. She's the head cheerleader and most popular girl in the school." She said with distaste in her tone. "Quick turn around."

I turned back to my locker and Anna turned towards me.

"Well Annabeth. Welcome to Goode High School. Oh, I never asked but where are you from?"

"I'm from San Francisco."

"Really!"

"Uh yeah. Why?"

"No reason."

"Oh come on. Just tell me!"

"Ok. Well. Do you possibly know Percy Jackson?"

"Who?"

"Percy Jackson."

"Um, kinda sorta."

"Seriously!"

"Again, why?"

"No reason seriously."

After our conversation, the hall fell quieter, but not as quiet as when Abbey came. I try to turn around but Anna wouldn't let me.

 **A/N: Hello! Thanks for reading the first chapter of my first fanfic! Please rate and review!**

 **-Abi daughter of Athena**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok so I don't really like A/N's that much so they will only be short. Hope you like it!**

 **Quick recap:**

 _After our conversation, the hall fell quieter, but not as quiet as when Abbey came. I try to turn around but Anna wouldn't let me._

 **Annabeth's PoV**

"Anna! Let me turn around!" I said just as the bell rang.

"Come on. Let's get to class."

"Well fine. But why wouldn't you let me turn around."

"I just wanted to make sure that you got all of your stuff before class started."

"Mm hm. Sure."

We started to walk to homeroom. When we got there we were about 2 minutes earlier. We walked to two seats in the middle right side of the classroom. By the time we got through the mess of students the bell rang and we took our seats. The teacher Mr. Kaito started to take attendance.

After attendance was taken the bell signaling for the first class rang.

"Come on let's get to English."

"Ok."

Once we got to class, we took two sets in the back. Anna sat down while I went to talk to the teacher.

"Hey Mr. Blowfis."

"Annabeth! How nice to see you!"

"Mr. Blowfis, Percy dose the know that I'm here yet and I would like to surprise him. Can you keep my presence on the down low?"

"Of course Annabeth!"

"Ok great."

As I walked back to my seat, everyone kept staring at me. My gods do they never get new students here?

Class went by really quickly. Mr. Blowfis kept his word and kept my presence on the down low. After class Anna went to history and I went to math.

When I got there I went up to the front of the class to introduce myself to the teach Mrs. Smith.

"Excuse me Mrs. Smith?"

She turned around and looked at me in confusion.

"Hello. My name is Annabeth Chase and I'm new here and just wanted to introduce myself."

"Ah yes right. Annabeth Chase. We just finished learning about the hypotenuse of a triangle and radicals and we are about to start quadrtics. First do you mind introducing yourself to class?"

"Ok great. And of course I don't mind introducing myself."

"Class may I have your attention please. We have a new student today. Her name is Annabeth Chase. Annabeth would you like to tell us a little about yourself?"

"Sure. Hi my name is Annabeth Chase. I just moved her from San Francisco."

When I said that people started to whisper. I continued ignoring the whispers.

"I love architecture and soccer. I think that's all you really need to know about me."

I went to my seat and sat down with everyone's eyes trained on me.

Math class finished really quickly. I finished the homework in class. As I walked out Anna came bounding over to me.

"Woah there! What's the rush?"

"I just wanted to get to class on time I'm always late."

"Ok. I'm gonna go over to history. See you at lunch?"

"Yeah. I will pick you up after."

 **A/N: Thanks for reading sorry I haven't updated in forever.**


End file.
